Dirty Dancing 2
by baby-blue4
Summary: Baby returns the summer after the movie to be with Johnny and is pursued by her past
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Dancing, although I wish I did.

Summary: Baby returns to Kellerman's and is pursued by her past.

AN: This is my first fanfic please Review! Thank U Monica 4 all your help.  Also, Mike is an original character, so if you don't recognize him from the movie, you shouldn't.

Chapter One

Baby laid awake in her bed that night. Tomorrow she was going with her family to Kellerman's. That was the place where her life had been changed forever. She wondered if Johnny would still think of her like he had last summer. She fell asleep lost in thoughts of possibilities. The next day Baby was up and ready before anyone else in the house. By the time she was ready to go she was more restless than she could remember being in her entire life. The drive seemed to take days rather than hours. When they neared Kellerman's she noticed a figure standing along side of the road, as if waiting for someone. As their car came closer she recognized the figure to be Johnny Castle, the resort dance instructor. Her heart leaped in her chest. As soon as the car was parked Baby jumped out and ran straight into Johnny's arms. He scooped her up and spun her around. Just for a moment the world around them seemed to disappear. When everything else came back into focus Johnny helped the Hausman family unload their bags. For Baby it was a dream come true. She'd spent all year wondering if Johnny had moved on to someone else. Now she finally had her answer. And she realized that it didn't matter if they were together forever, because what they had was now and that was enough.

Mike Davidson sat alone in his room. Wondering what Baby was doing at that very moment. He still couldn't believe she'd dumped him for some "dance"

instructor. She'd come crawling back to him. Of that he was sure.

The morning after arriving at Kellerman's Baby and her family were sitting at a table eating breakfast. Max Kellerman, the owner of Kellerman's stopped by to tell them about the dance contest that was going to be held for couples. Baby knew right away that she wanted to enter with Johnny. "Max", she asked, "would staff-guest entries be allowed?"

"Naturally", Max replied with a smile. After breakfast Baby went to Johnny's cabin to tell him about the dance contest. They agreed that entering together might be fun. They'd have a good chance of winning and it would give them an excuse to spend a lot of time together.

"Do you think Penny will enter?" asked Baby.

"With who?" asked Johnny. "The thing with Robby didn't work out and she hasn't been in a relationship since."

"Maybe now would be a good time for her to get into one."

"That's Penny's decision, not ours."

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four!" Johnny counted to Miss Violet Black, one of the "bungalow buddies." It was rather obvious, even to the untrained eye, that she was not learning The Mambo at top notch speed. Johnny spotted Baby coming in and he eyed the clock. "Well, looks like that's enough for one day", he said to Violet. Violet spotted Baby and smiled. "Hi", she said, "aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off?" Johnny rolled his eyes behind Violet's back but, Baby just smiled and nodded. After Violet left Johnny sighed with relief.

"It seems to be going great", Baby said sarcastically.

"I don't suppose you can still mambo", Johnny said, daring her to try.

"You want to bet?", asked Baby, rising to the occasion. Suprisingly she actually could still mambo pretty well. Maybe she was a little rusty, but after all it, had been a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  The characters and the plot, among other things belong to Vestron pictures, although Mike, Lela, and Donna are of my own invention.

Summary: It's just a continuation of the last chapter.

Chapter Two

"Ha, ha, ha!" Donna, one of Baby's old roommates, laughed. "Baby and Mike break up? No way! They were the perfect couple."

 "I heard, she left him for some dance instructor in the Catskills", gossiped Lela, the campus big mouth.

"The catskills?  Come on Lela. When are you going to get real?"

"Well there's Mike now, why don't we just go ask him?"

"You go. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself asking something that couldn't possibly be true."

"Fine. Back in a flash."

Baby plopped down on the floor. She was heavily panting. She and Johnny had been Mamboing for the past two hours. She was almost too exhausted to move. "I think, we deserve, a break", Johnny managed to gasp. In seconds he was down on the floor beside her. "Your not bad, for being so out of practice", Johnny teased.

"Who are you calling out of practice?" asked Baby, with mock anger.

"Oh, just the old hag sitting next to me."

"Dork", Baby said wrestling him down.

"Oh my god! You should have seen his face when I asked him about Baby. It got all contorted and red. You could tell he was really upset."

 By this time Lela was right up in Donna's face. "Say it don't spray it, and back away. I don't feel that way about you."

"Sorry."

"Forget it.  So what exactly did he say?

"He said…"

…to be continued


	3. chapter3

Dirty Dancing 2

By: baby_blue

Disclamier: I don't own Dirty Dancing or any of the characters in it. 

CHAPTER 3 

            "Oh no!", Johnny wailed as Violet Black's form approached his cabin.  "What is it?", asked Baby, rolling over.  "We've got company."  "Figures."  "Hello, is anyone home?"  "Maybe if we're really quiet she'll go away", Johnny said, looking hopeful.  "Come on get dressed", Baby sighed.  A minute later and Johnny answered the door.  

            "Well hello there, handsome.", swaggered Violet.  "Miss Black, is there something in particular I can do for you, or did you just get lost on the way back to your own cabin.  Which by the way is where you should be headed.  I'm sure your husband wouldn't be pleased to see you over here."  A little miffed Violet said "Let's have dinner, you and I.  I'll tell you everything you need to know about my husband then."  With that, she started to walk away.  Suddenly, she whipped around and said, "Pick me up about seven."  

            "Ahhh", Johnny groaned.  "Miss Black wait", he called after her.  "Yes darling", she replied.  "I must respectfully decline your dinner offer", he said trying not to say what was really on his mind.  "Nonsense", snorted Violet, "Seven, and don't be late."  This woman just doesn't take a hint, thought Johnny.  Well, there was no way he was going to pick her up under any circumstances.  

            "You were right!  I can't believe you were right!"  "I told you they definitely broke up", bragged Lela.  "So let me get this straight", Donna said, "you went over there, asked him about Baby, and without any warning whatsoever he spilled the whole story!"  "You got it", bragged Lela, once again.  "Hey guys", said two other girls from Baby's sorority, "what's the story on Baby?"  This was Lela's big moment.  Everyone turned to her excitedly.  Taking a deep breath, she began her story.  

            "The night before Baby and Mike broke up, Baby got a call from her old boyfriend Johnny.  Apparently he wanted her to come visit.  When she told this to Mike he said that he didn't approve and that he wouldn't let her go.  So she dumped him saying that she never really fell out of love with the Johnny guy anyway.  Mike was going to apologize, but Baby left with her family early that morning and he didn't get a chance."  

            Everyone stared at Lela blankly.  Finally Donna broke the silence.  "That is so sad", she said.  "Oh I don't know", said Lela, "I'd like to see this Johnny guy for myself."  "Then why don't we?!"  

            Johnny and Baby approached Violet's cabin.  It was seven o'clock on the dot so Johnny hoped Violet was ready to go.  He wanted this evening to be over as soon as possible.  As far as he was concerned he had better things to do with his time than indulge a middle aged woman about what life might be like if she weren't married.  Not to mention he was honestly really tired.  Between giving lessons and practicing for the dance competition he hadn't had a moment off his feet.  

            They rang the doorbell.  Violet answered by calling, "come on in darling.  I'll be out in a minute."  Baby gave Johnny that now-I-know-why-you-wanted-me-here look.  About five minutes later Violet came strutting out.  "I'm ready to go now", she called.  As soon as she came into the main room her face contorted in a look that was not distinguishable between envy or just plain hatred.  "So Johnny", she said in her iciest tone, "I see you've brought a chaperone.  Now that was thoughtful, but I really don't think it will be necessary."  Then she turned to Baby.  "You can go on home dear.  However much he's paying you isn't nearly enough."  

            Johnny and Baby shrugged as they made their way toward the front door.  They weren't at all surprised at Violet's behavior.  Nor were they surprised to hear her call, "I'd be very careful if I were you Johnny Castle.  I have friends in high places all over the country.  Next time you looking for work and can't get it, you remember Violet Black!"  Johnny turned around to face Violet's cabin.  "Yeah", he called.  "Friends, I bet you do.  There's two things that have been in every hotel room I the country.  The Bible and Violet Black."  Just for good measure Baby added, "Just FYI there are those of us who don't have to pay our escorts."


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I have no money, don't sue me please.

Summary: Like I said, what happened after the last chapter.

A/N: I had a request from a reviewer to fix my formatting, so here goes nothing.

Chapter Four

Lela and Donna had their music loud and their hopes high. As two of Baby's closest friends they saw it as their duty to prove to her that she and Mike were meant to be. All couples get in fights. Why couldn't she just put it behind her, tell him she really loved him and go home? If you'd asked Baby this, she probably would've given you plenty of reasons. Three of which were: she didn't really love him, she felt more at home right now with Johnny than she had all year with Mike, and it already was behind her. Right now when she looked at her future all she could see was Johnny. Why would she go back to a relationship that, even in it's early, idealistic stage, despite all the time and work she had put in it, had never measured up to the brief borrowed time she and Johnny had spent together?  
Of course she had had some great times with Mike, and on occasion she had lost herself in his eyes or his arms. But when she looked at him, the world around her didn't disappear, fade out, or even dim. When she thought about him, she didn't get chills up and down her spine, and most of all, when she spoke to him, she didn't feel she could tell him anything in the whole world and he wouldn't laugh or sneer or judge. Where as with Johnny she knew he would just listen, think, and give an honest opinion that wouldn't discourage, or twist the motive around. When she was with Mike, they were Baby and Mike, happy college couple. When she was with Johnny they were Guenivere and Lancelot, seekers of the holy grail, or Mark Antony and Cleopatra, greatest lovers of all time. They weren't down to earth, or sensible and content. They were deeply, passionately in love and would take on the world for each other. Mike would go to the Camelot for her, but would he seek out excalibur? (A/N: Pay no attention to my random obscure references to King Arthur, they really don't have anything to do with anything.)


	5. chapter 5

  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't have the idea by now you need professional help, don't sue me b/c you can not possibly profit from it.

Summary: Baby returns to Kellerman's one year later and it pursued by her past.

A/N: I'm making some editing changes upon the request of a reviewer.  Nothing here is new material, but I would appreciate some new reviews none the less.

Chapter Five

           Baby was quite surprised to hear a knock on her door late that Monday afternoon. "Hey girl," Donna and Lela greeted her.

"Hi guys," Baby said, a little skeptical of their reasoning for coming. "What are you doing here", she asked.

"Oh you know", replied Donna, trying not to make it too obvious.

"We came to get you and Mike back together!" Lela came right out with it. Donna elbowed her hard.  
"Oh you did?", said Baby, mildly amused. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I just don't see that happening."

"Why not?" Lela said, obviously shocked.

"Look", said Baby, not sure how to begin. Luckily, Johnny walked in at that very moment.

"Hey Baby", he called, not even bothering to knock.  
"Hey Johnny", she called back rolling her eyes. What great timing she thought sarcastically. As soon as he walked in Donna and Lela began circling him.

"So this is Johnny", they said together. Johnny gave Baby a look that said he expected them to start chanting double, double, toil, and trouble at any second. She held up her hand before he could say something that would seriously insult her friends. Even though they probably wouldn't figure out it was an insult until the next day.

"You know", said Baby trying to avoid a confrontation, "I think we should head out to dinner." She took Johnny by the arm. "Maybe we'll see you guys later", she called over her shoulder.  
As soon as they got outside Johnny turned to her. "Who the hell are they? Were they vultures in another life or something?"

"They're my friends from school.", Baby said with a shrug.

"I'm not even going to go there", said Johnny shaking his head.

"Where should we go for dinner?" asked Baby absentmindedly.

"I can't go", Johnny said, rather flatly.

"Why not?"

"I have that thing at The Sheldrake. Hey, you wanna help? As I recall you didn't do so bad last time.

Baby took a moment to let the memories of dancing at The Sheldrake wash over her. It had been the first time she had really danced in front of people. She had missed a turn and chickened out on a lift, but it had been the proudest moment of her life.  
"Hello", Johnny called, waving his hand in front of Baby's face.

"What? Sorry." Baby said snapping out of her daze.

"You. Me. The Sheldrake. The Mambo. Tonight. How about it?"

"Sure, why not?"  
"Announcing, performing here for one night only, direct from Kellerman's mountain resort, Johnny Castle and Baby Hausman, in The Mambo."  Slightly shocked at the firm way Baby denied wanting to patch things up with Mike, Donna and Lela had decided to go for a drink. Unfortunately, Kellerman's had a strict rule. No ID, no alcohol. Upon finding this out the hard way, they had decided to find some place with a not so strict rule. Like, no ID, $20 bucks will do the trick.  
When a booming voice had made this announcement they had been sitting at a table with two Martinis and a bottle of root beer, just so they wouldn't look so obvious. Lela would have sprayed her Martini everywhere if she hadn't been positive that Donna would have smacked her upside the head hard enough that she'd see stars.  
Even when she did manage to swallow all she could say was "No way!" Both Girls watched in awe as Johnny and Baby took off. They gasped in fright as they started lifts, and clapped furiously when they finished them. When the performance was over they were the first ones to jump up and give a standing ovation.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. chapter3 4. chapter 4 5. chapter 5 6. chapter 6


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Come on people! Do I really have to keep doing this?  Law suits are bad! I don't want any!

Summary: See previous chapters.

A/N: As I said before, I'm making changes in the way of editing, but I hope to be adding some new material soon.

Chapter Six 

Lela and Donna sat alone in their cabin. By now it was well past midnight. Due to their tipsy state it had taken them longer than usual to get back to the resort and then back to the cabin. Now that both of them had showered and brushed their teeth they started talking. "I had no idea that Baby could dance", Lela said between yawns.

"Apparently there are a lot of things we didn't know about Baby", said Donna, who was much more keen on thinking things through. "Now that she's here she seems like a whole different person than she was at college. She seems so happy. Maybe we were wrong to assume she and Mike were meant to be. She's definitely head over heels for Johnny. But is it true love, or is just that he's the first boy she ever kissed and she's a little clingy?"  
Mike was growing restless. Why hadn't Baby called him or showed up at his door to say how sorry she was? Was hadn't Lela called from the middle of a party saying that Baby would be over in about three hours because she had finally realized that leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life? Finally these questions got the better of him. He called Kellerman's and asked to talk to Lela Walker and Donna Smith.  
Now even though it was well past noon Lela and Donna were both a little hung over. So they had been sleeping when they were paged by the main lodge to come and take a phone call. They weren't at all happy about it to say the least. "Hello", they answered the phone sounding more than a little annoyed.

"What's the news?" came a loud reply from the other end of the connection.  
"Mike?" they both asked at the same time.  "When is Baby coming back?" he asked impatiently, making it very clear he had no time for pleasantries. "Whenever her vacations over I guess," said Lela.

"Well then when is she going to call?"

"To say what", asked Lela, once again totally missing the point and that breaking up wit me was a foolish and rash decision."  
Donna rolled her eyes. She found herself wondering, could Mike be any more conceited? "Look", Donna stepped in, "Baby seems happy, and as her friends we would never jeopardize that."

 "What are you talking about?" Mike was really angry now. "When you left you even said she was better off with me!"

 "That was before we got here. I've never seen her like this. She's relaxed, confidant, brave. Did you know that she dances? I don't mean she does a little Mambo here and there. We're talking lifts and all. She's wonderful!" That was all Mike needed to hear. He hung up and jumped in old junker car. He was going to Kellerman's.

"Is Mike seriously coming all the way here?", asked Lela, wide eyed.  
"Looks like. Maybe we should tell Baby to be expecting a not-so- pleasant visitor in the next three to four hours." Donna's face looked as glum as Lela felt. "Gee", Lela sighed, "I really hate having to ruin Baby's vacation like that." "Yeah", me too, but what other option have we got? She'd be better off hearing it from us first." Slowly, knowing what bad news they were having to deliver they headed down toward Baby's cabin.  
Knock, knock, knock, came the sound from the door. Baby peeked out the window. She could her two friends standing outside. They were who she was hoping they would be. With a g stepped outside. "I don't want to hear it", she said immediately.

 "We're not here about last night, but there's something we need to tell you." Donna looked at Baby hoping they'd get the chance to tell her what bad weather was coming.

"Although you guys were really impressive on the dance floor, and off the dance floor, I'm sure," said Lela. Donna and Baby both shot her glances that could kill. From that moment on she kept her mouth shut.  
"Mike's coming here?" Baby stared at Donna. "Why?"

"Well our original reason for coming here was to convince you that the two of you were the perfect couple. But when we saw you with that Johnny guy we both thought. Boy, were we wrong. Anyway so he called us this morning to ask when you going to get home, as though you would be that easily swayed. We told him that now that we were here we just wanted you to be happy. With the way he went off we're figuring he's on his way right now."  
  
"When did you talk to him?" asked Baby. "About three hours ago," said Donna.  
"Why didn't you talk to me then?" she cried exasperated. "Well we were on our way over here when these really hot guys came up to us and asked us to get some coffee with them. Then we ended up hanging out by the lake for a while. I guess it was longer than we thought."  
Just then the parking lot filled up with steam as a junker with the paint flying off and radiator steaming pulled in. "Oh my god!" Baby looked up, "he's here."

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. chapter3 4. chapter 4 5. chapter 5 6. chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Mike who's my own classically overdone villain type guy. The rest belongs to Vestron Pictures and some other people who aren't me.

Summary: Nothing surprising, major confrontation between Baby and Mike and Johnny and Mike.

A/N: Ok, this goes out to anyone who's still reading this. I know it took me forever, and a day to update, but I was busy writing some other fanfics and being a hopelessly lazy bum. If you want to review it anyway I'll give you a hundred dollars. (I don't actually have any money, but if you want to write me a review anyway, that would be fabulous.) Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested please either send me a review or an email at Thanks very much.

Chapter 7 

"Get in the car, Baby," Mike seethed. He had just several grueling hours in an automobile that barely ran driving through traffic where drivers were not very sympathetic, he had just paid a bundle for some overpriced gas, and he had NOT done it all for nothing.

"No," Baby replied with equal venom. "You think you can just come up here and order me around like you own me? Well you can't! I'm a grown woman Mike! I don't need you to take care of me, or be possessive of me, or make special trips to the Catskills to win my back. If you really think anything of me you'll turn around, get back in your car, go home, and trust me to make my own decisions. This is my life and I can't let it be lived for me. I won't let it be lived for me."

Mike stared at Baby disbelievingly, she had never been that honest with him the whole time they were dating, and quite frankly he liked it that way. She needed to learn her place and if he had to be the one to teach it to her then so be it. "We'll talk about this later," he growled as he took her arm and attempted to drag her toward his car.

"Let me go!" she screamed louder than he would have thought possible and she dug her high heel into the soft spot right behind his big toe. He cried out in pain and let her go in shock. He wouldn't have thought her possible of anything even remotely violent until now. She was always so passive and sweet, never headstrong and rebellious. He had to stop this now. Baby was in shock herself, not only at her own behavior but at Mike's as well. She knew he had strong opinions and with him it was hard to agree to disagree, but she never would have thought in her wildest dreams that he would try to hurt her. I guess they didn't know each other quite as well as they thought.

Johnny was strolling to meet his next lesson, an elderly woman named Mrs. Chavez, who was more interested in talking about her grandchildren than actually dancing, but she a sweet disposition and always treated Johnny as an equal instead of an inferior who was only there because he kept the guests happy, not because he was actually needed. He happened to glance up the hill to the parking lot and see what looked like a man trying to force a woman into his car against her will. Needless to say he ran to get a better look and once he did he ran even faster to get in on the action.

He arrived just in time to see Mike's reaction to Baby's speech, but not having heard said speech himself, he guessed it must have been pretty powerful. He also believed that when the situation called for it Baby could be very persuasive. Johnny sort of knew that from personal experience, but definitely in a very different context. He had never seen her hit anyone before and realized she probably hadn't. The same couldn't be said for him. In fact he had done it so many times that her rarely had any qualms about it anymore. The only thing that stopped him from joining in was the look on her face. It was the look that said, "This is my fight, let me finish it." So despite the blow to his manly ego, in addition to the instinct to protect his territory and the ones he loved, he backed off.

"Are you out of your mind?" yelled Mike, now more enraged than ever before. "I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. You're just a dirty, common whore! You're no better than those who walk the streets, except at least they do it for the money. You're throwing away your life for nothing! You're throwing away our life together. How could you do this to me?"

When Baby spoke her voice was surprisingly gentle. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I'm a stupid girl with a stupid crush, and even if it doesn't mean anything to anybody else, I have to believe I'm doing the right thing by following my heart today. You're a good person, and you deserve better than this, but I can't give it to you. There's someone out there who can, I know there is, it's just not me."

Mike opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. He knew she was right, and only she could put it so cordially after his previous display of insane jealousy. It was why he loved her. It was what made it even harder to admit that they wouldn't end up together. A single tear slid down his cheek as he climbed back into the old junker, and drove it back of into the glaring sun.

Baby sighed in relief and turned to face Johnny, "This is going to take some explaining isn't it?" she asked.

He just nodded and said not to worry, she had the whole summer to explain it all. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at that thought, but figured by the time she was done she would know the answer all too well.


End file.
